The present invention relates to an improved plant soil protector. In the prior art, various plant soil protectors are known that are designed to prevent soil spillage, deter pets from using the potting soil as an alternate litter box and permit watering and fertilizing while the soil protector is in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,845 to Markowitz and U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,443 to Valente are examples of these types of plant soil protectors. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art that teaches or fairly suggests a plant soil protector including features which permit adjustment of the soil protector such that different sized pots and plants may be accommodated by a single plant soil protector.